i never told you what i do for a living
by notyourlittlebisquedoll
Summary: it sucks and its based off an mcr song and it focuses alot on reid cause i love him. rated m for language.


Disclaimer: word, i do not own anything mentioned in this story. is not mine, nor the song interpritation.

The Crime scene looked like hell. An old-fashioned, big room was covered in blood. But the blood wasn't from the attack, it was from messages being written all over the walls, in blood. It was enough to make any normal person write off the entire human race just for being capable of having a member capable of pulling a stunt like this, but then again, the team from the BAU was far from normal.

And as far as Spencer was concerned, he had seen worse. Hell, he had been through worse.

THEY WILL BE MISSED 

"What an eerie message," Spencer Reid thought to himself. The case that they were working on was puzzling. But it didn't matter because Spencer was more efficient than ever. All it took was some "drug store heroin" and that boy was good to go.

"Definitely the same MO." Reid pointed out the painfully obvious, his brown hair falling in his face a little. "Two gun shots to the back the back of the head, and the same phrase written on the walls."

Hotch agreed, "Same victiimology." That particular victiimology was a wealthy, elderly person with absolutely no friends. "Same time of death." Approximately a week ago.

Spencer's mind raced with details. His eidetic memory raced with snippets from case files. Yet he couldn't remember if there was even enough to create a profile on the bastard.

He was stirred out of his thoughts when he heard Hotch's voice, "Reid, look at this." The man almost had a monotone voice, never showing emotion. Spencer walked over to him. "If the vic had no friends, what's his address book doing with all these names?" Hotch asked. Reid took the book from the older agent's hands.

Acting on a bit of a whim, he called the first number. "Elena Martin, please?"

There was a giggle on the other end of the phone. "Speaking, sup?

"Hello, I'm Doctor Spencer Reid with the BAU, do you know a, " He paused briefly, trying to remember the name of the latest victim, "Jeffree Jones?"

She laughed out loud, "Jeffy? Sure. Why is he in trouble? Can he still make it to my party tonight?" She sounded semi-worried. Spencer wouldn't put her age at more then twenty-five, judging by her voice.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but I need your address, and a federal agent will be out to speak to you soon."

Elena told the doctor her address and paused, "Jeffy's not in trouble, is he?" She asked.

Spencer didn't know what to say. But then an idea his him. "Hotch! Where's the rest of the team?" He hung up, quickly and handed the address book back to Hotch.

"Morgan and Prentiss are talking to the crime scene investigators from the first few cases, Gideon's downstairs, and JJ is back at the field office, talking with Garcia to try and find any friends or family of the victims."

Reid internally smiled. "I need to talk to the whole team. I think I know what's going on." He bounded out of the room. Hotch made a mental note of his strange behavior. Not like it was a rare occurrence, though.

3 3 3

"Reid, what the hell is going on?" Morgan asked, exasperated.

"I heard a song, once. I realized how closely it relates to this case," He said, riding his epiphany like an orgasm. He was bent over a desk, making JJ think of how badly _she_ wanted to be bent over that desk with Spencer riding her like a pony, typing furiously in a You Tube search box.

A guitar chord filed the air, followed by some drumming. _Stay out of the light. And the photograph I gave you…_

JJ was first to speak, "What… The… Hell? You think that our unsub is murdering based on a song?"

Spencer then realized how stupid his idea actually was. "I'm aware of how unlikely that is but it's a lead and I think that it might make sense." He said.

Emily nodded, "Stranger things have happened." She said, sticking up for the younger agent.

There was a pause. So maybe this obscure rock song could hold the key to solving this case. They had just flown out to New England today. But how the hell do they investigate this? Pull Gerard Way off his tour bus and threaten him and Starbuck to tell the BAU if they were aware of a serial killer ripping off their songs?

That was highly suspicious…

"Maybe Garcia could help. Like, maybe she knows where the fans of this band… meet." Morgan suggested. Reid deducted he just wanted an excuse to call the blonde computer freak, because he obviously wanted to tap that.

A minute later, after Garcia was questioned about MCR and she had yelled at them for not going to they had a website up on Reid's laptop. It was mostly black.

"Maybe you should go to song meanings." Garcia suggested/

"Right." Reid said. Once they had the song meanings page pulled up and they had clicked on all of the necessary shit to get them to I Never Told You What I Do For A Living, Morgan read the paragraphs aloud.

"'I think this is about a man who goes around and murders select victims. With the lines "Another night and I'll see you. Another night and I'll be you. Some other way to continue to hide my face" To me it seemed to be about this man's struggle to continue hiding and killing people and then living their lives for a short while. And in the man's opinion he's doing them a favor in a way the feels that "It's better off this way… And we'll love again and we'll laugh again we'll try again and we'll dance again and it's better off this way so much better off this way." I'm guessing he's choosing to lead lives without anyone close to them so he's taking their lives and doing what he can in a short amount of time to make their lives better. And in the send of the song when he says _we're_ all dead now he's referring to the fact that all of the people he has killed are all really, truly dying at the moment. When he himself if killed the people whose lives he had taken over are ending. "

"This might actually be it." Hotch said, sounding unsure.

Spencer almost sighed in relief that he didn't seem so stupid. But now they had to catch a killer who was killing based on a song by a vampire obsessed emo band. "Of, fuck." He said to himself.

Gerard Way-- the lead singer of My Chemical Romance. (I suggest you google them. They ROCK!)

Starbuck-- the hamster living in Gerard Way's pants.


End file.
